Gesture
by johnliz4ever
Summary: A simple gesture yet it means so much. WeirLorne


Title: Gesture  
Pairing: Lorne/Elizabeth  
Spoilers: Lost Boys  
Notes: Starts after the scene in Elizabeth's office with Lorne.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Jamie Lorne left her office. She knew it would take a long time to search all the possible planets for Sheppard's team, but at the minute she didn't want it to take months. She wanted to know now what had happened. But she also knew that she couldn't take her frustration out on Lorne. It wasn't fair to him.

Sighing Elizabeth stood up and left her office. She left the control room and started to walk into the heart of Atlantis, where she knew Lorne would be heading. Her pace was slightly faster then it usually would have been but she also knew how fast Lorne could be when he was annoyed, and by the way he left her office, she knew he was annoyed.

She eventually caught up with him just before he was about to step into a transporter

"Major"

Lorne stopped and turned to her, nodding.

"Ma'am, what can I do for you?"

Elizabeth took a quick look around the corridor to check the coast was clear before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the transporter. Once inside she hit the map and they were transported to a unused part of Atlantis.

They stepped out of the transporter, Elizabeth in front of Lorne. The area was darker then most parts of Atlantis because it was unused and they were trying to conserve energy, non-essential things such as lighting had been shut off, although the lighting from the many windows did provide the area with substantial light.

When they were finally shut off from Atlantis and expectations of who they should be, Elizabeth sighed

"I'm sorry"

Lorne smiled slightly, grabbed her arm and pulled her in to him. He wrapped both arms around her waist and sighed

"Apology excepted"

He kissed her lightly before removing one of his arms from her waist and placing his hand on her cheek. Her stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled slightly at her.

"You know when Sheppard comes back I'm going to have a serious talk with him. He makes you worry too much and that needs to stop"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed.

"What if they don't..."

Lorne placed his finger across her lips and shushed her.

"I'm bringing them home, I'm bringing them all home"

Elizabeth nodded slightly and placed her head on his shoulder.

"What would I do without you Jamie?"

Lorne nodded

"Go more insane then you already are"

He received a smack on the arm from that comment but he also received a smile and a kiss on the cheek so it was obvious she wasn't mad at him. They stayed like that for a few moments until Elizabeth spoke again.

"I don't know what I'd do if you decided to AWOL"

Lorne swallowed hard, this had been the first time that Elizabeth had referred to their relationship as anything other then sex and comfort. He'd always thought of it as more then sex but never really thought that she did. Until now.

"You'd be okay"

Elizabeth shook her head and buried her head in his neck

"No I wouldn't. I'd miss you too much"

Lorne removed the arm which was still around her waist positioned himself so that he could hold her head in both of his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that."

Elizabeth nodded slowly but he could see in her eyes that she didn't quite believe him. He didn't quite believe it himself but he wanted to, wanted to believe that he could always be there for her, but he knew that wouldn't be possible. He put his life on the line everyday and eventually he wouldn't be lucky anymore, one day death would eventually catch up with him.

"I'm not going anywhere Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded slightly and pulled back from him and gave him a weak smile

"You should go sort out those search teams"

Lorne nodded, leant forward to kiss her once more before heading to the transporter. He stepped in and waited for Elizabeth to join him, when she didn't he called to her

"Are you coming?"

Elizabeth turned slightly to face him

"You go ahead, I'll be down in a few moments"

Lorne nodded, slightly confused but knew by her voice that what she'd said wasn't a request, it was an order. She wanted to be alone for a while and he knew he had to give her that time.

When Lorne was gone Elizabeth walked out to one of the balcony's in immediate area. She leant against the railing and sighed as she looked at the blue of the ocean. Her fingers drifted up to the silver chain of the necklace that was hidden under her t-shirt. Not her usual silver necklace, that had been left with Simon when he'd told her of his new love, no this necklace had been given to her by Lorne, not long after they started up their relationship. She'd known then how much Lorne had cared for her, and it had scared her at first, she wasn't sure she'd wanted it, she still wasn't sure if that was what she wanted. There was still doubt and that was understandable, her last relationship hadn't exactly ended well and her original position on the military still lurked in the back of her mind.

Her fingers began to dance over the simple simple jewel which sat in the middle of the silver. It was a beautiful red colour, like nothing she'd ever seen before on Earth. When Teyla had first seen it she'd been so shocked because according to Teyla it was a very rare and expensive jewel. Very difficult to fine. At that moment Elizabeth had wondered whether Lorne had just happened to come across the necklace or whether he'd actually been searching for it, and that, well it kind of scared her a little bit. Even if he had only found it by chance it was still a hell of a gesture to give someone, especially when it was supposed to be a very expensive gift.

Elizabeth sighed and removed her fingers from the necklace and slid her hand back down onto the railing. At the moment she knew she didn't have time to think about what was going on between herself and Lorne, at the moment the most important thing finding John and the team, finding them safe and well.

She looked out at the ocean one last time before turning back round and heading back to her job.

Fin...


End file.
